Like Wildfire
by Just Cuz
Summary: Isabella Swan was born into a vampire family, but in unfortunate circumstances, she was separated from them at birth. Her mother is Alice Cullen, and she shares the gift of "daydreams" as she calls them. She didn't know they were real until she lost her bf in a fire after she had a vision of it. Heartbroken, she vows never to love again... that is until a stranger comes into town
1. Prolouge

Tragedy. A horrible event that causes someone misery. We confuse this with the word drama, which is actually defined as a theatrical performance that contain either or both comedy and tragedy. But here in high school, we define drama as our lives.

Between who dumped who. And who kissed who. And whom cheated or wronged whom. Well, that's all we seem to care about. In my small town of Granum, Alberta (which is in Canada), your business gets spread around like the wild fire that started on Mr. Swan's farm right before the summer started. It was caused by a drought, some boredom, and lack of inspiration. The fire grew and the news got around fast. Time will only tell what has been damaged. If only we had known sooner, we may have been able to stop it.

Who's this we? Well that would be me and the big news himself, Demetri Volturi. But I'll get to him later. This story starts on the day that Mr. Swan's farm went up into flames...


	2. Life Gone to Flames

_**Hey guys, I wrote this story on a different website and decided to share it. Hopefully you like it. Oh I also listened to "What Hurts the Most" by Cascada as I wrote it. Her voice just captured the pain that is meant to be there better than Rascal Flatts so if you'd like to listen, great. If not cool. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"No. No! Stop!" my voice screamed as I struggled to get out of my adoptive father's arms, "Sam! Sam, come back to me! Sam!"

"Isabella, can you solve problem 29?" my math teacher asked.

I blinked as my thoughts were interrupted. Well, that was a weird day dream. I usually get daydreams about my boyfriend Sam, but never like this. I shook my head and made my way to the board to start on the problem. Why did this feel so… real?

"Sam is fine" I chastised myself. "He's just working with your dad today. He'll be safe. Mr. Swan may act like he doesn't care, but your dad would never let Sam get hurt."

Mr. Swan acts like Sam is his golden son, even though Sam truly couldn't stand him. In fact, if it were possible Mr. Swan would have much preferred to have adopted Sam rather than me. I sighed as I picked up the chalk. My fingers trembled as I started writing the problem, I just… couldn't shake this weird feeling.

"Mr. Green! Mr. Green, Farmer Swan's wheat fields have caught ablaze." a little freshman named Jake yelled.

Everyone jumped from their seats; however, I was the first to be out the door. I ran for a good mile before my best friend, Paul, pulled in next to me in his red Chevy truck and had me jump in.

Upon entry to his cab, I heard him laugh, "Where are your shoes, girl?"

I looked down and seen my flip flops had somehow disappeared and in place of them where my scratched up feet. I shrugged, not really caring.

"Must have lost 'em on the run." I say, nonchalantly.

Paul looked at me, completely flabbergasted, "Wait, until Sam sees. Man, he's going to kill me."

Sam is very protective over me and Paul is expected to watch over me, if Sam is not around. Seeing as Sam is with my dad and his burning field, Paul is to make sure I am safe and unharmed.

"Sam won't get mad at you. I'll tell him it's my fault." I comforted.

Paul gave me a curt nod, "You're one brave woman."

I laughed, "It's not like he's going to hit me, you're overreacting."

"No, but he'll yell. And you... well..."

"I know. I really hate him yelling, but I've got to get used to it if I'm going to be with him." I sighed, but then smiled, "I can't always blame everything on you, you know?"

"Sam will be impressed, but he's still going to kill me."

I shook my head, but remained quiet, until we reached my house, which was surrounded by people. I smiled, when my tanned cowboy noticed our arrival and turned and ran to Paul's truck, picking me up and squeezing me tight.

"Where's your shoes, little girl?" Sam asked gruffly, not missing anything like always.

"I lost them, when I was running home to you. I was worried." I said, snuggling my face into his neck.

"Why didn't Paul take you?"

""I left, before he knew I did." I shrugged.

" But look at your feet!" he exclaimed." We are going to have a long discussion about your safety and patience, love... That is after I take care of your poor injured feet." he said, staring at them.

"Stop looking at them, it's..." I started.

"Shhh... do you hear that?" he interrupted, looking at the barn.

I waited a moment before I heard it. The small unmistakable sound, which I knew all too well. It was Winters, the stupidest cat in the world. I got him from Sam for my ninth birthday, which was seven years ago. I looked at Sam and saw determination in his brown twinkling eyes.

"No! It's too late! The barn is on fire." I yelled at him. I should have known it would fall on deaf ears.

"Iz, you know you love Winters. He can't be replaced. Stay put and out of the way. I'll be back." he said, giving me a kiss.

I tried to prevent him from leaving by grabbing his bicep, but knew it was fruitless, so I just kissed back, "Be safe."

"You too sweetheart." and he ran into the burning barn.

Dread filled my stomach as I remembered my daydream from earlier, which suddenly did not feel like a day dream anymore.

_Crack!_ I turned horrified toward the barn and saw the roof coming down. The whole barn collapsed, as if a giant stepped on it, crushing it to the ground.

"Sam!" his name tore through my throat as I screamed in horror and ran to the burning barn.

My dad grabbed me by the arm, "No, you'll die! There's no way he's alive! The whole barn is on top of him!"

I cried, "I don't care! Let me go! I have to save him!"

"Bella, stop it, this instant! He's gone!" Mr. Swan shook me.

He's not my father, anymore! He's my enemy! He allowed this to happen, and I'll never forgive him for it!

"No, no! Stop! Sam! Sam, come back to me! Sam!" I screamed.

I fought my father as hard as I could. Pounding his chest with my fists, struggling to get free and find my reason of being.

I heard a rustle to my left and I turned to the sound, hopeful that it was my Sam. But disappointment filled my eyes, when out came Winters, covered in ash that turned his white fur black. I looked at him and started sobbing in pain and defeat. Knowing Sam was gone forever.

Paul picked up Winters and started washing his fur by rubbing a wet towel on him, trying to make me feel at least a little better, but no matter how much he tried, the fur smeared and turned into a grey.

" Well, you could always call him Smokey." He said halfheartedly with a weak smile.  
"I'd rather call him Death" I said glaring at the reason Sam was dead.

Paul's smile faded and he looked at the cat then back at me with a sarcastic smile "Death it is then"


	3. Death for Sale

"Alright, Isabella, you can not just kill the cat." Paul sighed exasperatedly after my failed attempt. "How about we just sell him? Maybe you can find him a new home."

I thought about it for a second. I smiled a sinister smile, as I pictured that stupid gray cat in a small card board box with a sign that said "Here, take Death. He's FREE."

It's been a week since Sam's funeral and I've been trying my hardest to get rid of the stupid cat.

At first, I would just leave him outside and just hope one day he would just never come back. It seemed to have worked, but one night, it stormed really hard and Death screeched by the front door, until I let him in. Stupid cat thought he could jump on Sam's side of the bed and cuddle with me. Yeah that ended with him being locked in the bathroom.

Then I tried dropping him off in a random place, hoping he'd get lost. But the next day, when I got back from school, there the stupid cat sat. Right smack in the middle of my porch step. But to make things worse he rubbed his body happily against my leg in forgiveness… I didn't want to be forgiven, I wanted to forget. And every time I looked at that cat… I saw that fire that killed Sam.

So that night, I went to Paul's house and asked to borrow his bull dog so he would eat the dang thing. Paul laughed and thought I was joking, until today when I tried to run it over, while I pulled into the driveway. Our lawn now had a fresh pair of tire tracks across it, which brings us back to the present.

Paul has been working with Mr. Swan on his field, ever since Sam passed. The fire only destroyed a fourth of the wheat, much to my disappointment, and Paul was currently trying to rebuild a barn on the other side of the property since I refused to allow him to rebuild it where the old one stood.

"Do what you want with the cat!" I growled completely frustrated. "I hate it, it remind me of that nursery rhyme we used to listen to."

Death rubbed his body against my legs in forgiveness and it took every ounce in my body not to kick it across the field. I stepped around the irritating creature, walking to the remains of the old barn and sat on the ruins of it. I did this everyday to talk to Sam. It's just that this spot always felt like he was close enough to here me. Close enough to understand what I'm going through, and how I need him.

"Hey Sam," I whispered "Claire talked to me today… She looks just like you, you know? Her deep sincere eyes, reminds me of you, always so observant, never missing a thing."

I sigh in remembrance, "She still has that goofy grin she always wore… but it's not really the same anymore. It's kind of dim when she does it now..."

My breath hitched as tears began to fall, "Have you visited in her dreams yet, Sam? I'm sure she'd like a small visit from her older brother…. She still has your guitar, but she never plays it anymore. Says, it hurt too much"

"She gave me your journal today." I reached into my bag and pulled out said journal, tracing the cover that had a sketch of a heart on it "See, the one that you used to right songs in? I seen the song you were making for our anniversary… I'll try to finish it for you..."

I paused staring at the journal biting my lip. I tried to keep from full out crying, but I always failed at it, when I talked to him.

"The dang cat won't leave me alone. Paul is talking about selling him..." I said and jumped when I felt the stupid cat sprawl its body in my lap almost knocking the journal from my hands…

The cat came back the very next day... the cat came back, they thought he was a goner. But the cat came back... he just couldn't stay away...

"Oh Sam" I cried out "I think I'm going insane."

I covered my eyes with my hands and cried into them, while Death licked my fingers, trying to comfort me. I felt Paul approach me and wrap his arms around me comfortingly.

"You know, Sam would want you to be happy and for you to move on." He whispered, "He'd hate to see you like this"

I looked at him and sobbed "I... I know! I know he'd want that, but no matter how hard I try... I.. I... oh god!" 

I broke down and big fat tears dripped down my face, as I tried to hold myself together, wrapping my arms around my sides.

"Shh... Isabella, don't cry!" Paul shushed as he held me tighter "He's in a bett...umm...what I mean is..."

I hate that! I hate when people tell me he's in a better place. How is he in a better place when he is not next to me? I wouldn't ever be happy without him by my side!

Everyone tells me to be strong, but how can I? How can I be strong, when my stronger side of me was missing? How can I just accept that the love of my life is gone and never to return? How can I accept that I'm not going to wake up and rub my eyes and see his smiling face next to me in my bed anymore? How can I live without the sun shining through my window, casting over his naked abs and raven hair, casting a glimmer of heaven into my eyes?

How is everyone ok with his death? Why does nobody, but me seem to care that an amazing person is missing from our small population of 447?

I stood up and began walking to my house, in anger and pain.

"Isabella, I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry! Isabella, wait!" Paul called out to me

But before he could reach me I was already inside the house, slamming my front door shut, and walking upstairs into my room. I sprawled my self onto my bed, as I stared at my room.

The bed spread was a dark cream color with two large dark chocolate brown pillows, two medium gold pillows, two small dark cream pillows and two extra small light cream pillows. My curtains were a light see through gold that glimmered as the setting sun cast through my window

I remember the day we decided to decorate my room this way

***Flashback***

"So why the change in color?" Sam asked smiling with a paintbrush in hand.

His shirt was covered in splatters of paint and his big white smile hasn't once faltered. He was still pleased from the night before, which we celebrated our sixth year anniversary, in a not so innocent way. I remember the next morning when I opened my eyes and realized my magenta room was just not going to cut it anymore and when I looked at him and he looked back at me with his two dark chocolate caring and kind eyes, I knew exactly what I wanted for my new room style as my stomach turned to a homemade vanilla cream from his gaze. He stirred my insides just from one gaze and I got to say I enjoyed it. Maybe a little too much.

"Well, magenta is just too...umm... bright I guess" I said coming up with some random excuse, "Besides it's time I grow up a little and get a room that looked my age."

He shrugged and continued to paint. It was quiet for a few beats before he turned around and asked, "But why gold? You hate that color!"

"No, I don't" I quickly defended.

"Yes you do," he argued. "In fact you said, and I quote 'that it was a cheap color that only prostitutes and drug lords wore to look 'hip'.'"

He got me there. I did say that once when my adoptive mother Renee bought me these hideous sparkly gold high heels for my birthday. I giggled before seductively strolling to his side.

"I don't hate all gold" I said smiling, as I gently pulled on his necklace that held a small gold dream catcher on it. He always had it on him, because it was a gift from his deceased mother. She died of cancer when he was twelve.

He smirked down at me, since I was a head shorter than him, "and brown? You said brown was a dull color"

I kissed his nose and stared into his eyes "hmmm, I didn't mean all browns."

He stared into my green and gray eyes and I could see his wheels turning, "And the cream?"

Dang it!

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" I said staring at his darkened cream colored skin.

Before I could stop him, not that I would want to, he reached out and tackled me to the bed kissing along my neck.

"Ok I understand the gold. I understand the dark cream and the brown. And I think I understand the light cream..." he whispered, hungrily into my ear.

"Oh?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think it's the way I make you feel," He said nibbling on my ear. "Am I right?"

"I'll never tell" I smiled like a brat.

"We'll see about that." he said and we went into round two from the night before.

*** End of Flashback ***

I sat up from my slumber, not realizing I fell asleep in the first place, grabbed a pillow and cried.

"Yes, yes it's the way you made me feel." I admitted to no one in the room.

I looked around the room and stood up determinedly. I threw on my light cream ballet shoes and checked the mirror to see raven black hair still remaining intact perfectly, cascading down my back in waves. I had a cream shirt with a brown jacket that buckled at the waist, highlighting my curves. My light colored skinny jeans hugged my legs making them look like they went on for miles when really they were very short.

As I stared at myself, I fiddled with the dream catcher necklace hanging loosely around my neck .Paul somehow found it and gave it to me, saying Sam would have wanted me to have it. I haven't taken it off since…

Finally, I looked away form the mirror and walked outside to see Death sprawled out on the porch. I swiftly pick him up and start walking to my car:

"Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"I'm going to try to sell Death" I called back, before slamming my door shut, turning the key in the ignition and...

My car stalled. I tried again, listening to the undeniable click and groaned "Come on, Sam!"

I tried again and again and again. Still to no avail, my car did not start up. I slammed my head into the horn defeated and cried some more. The cat took this as a sign to curl up in to my lap and purr, rubbing its body on me, trying yet failing to comfort me...


	4. Dreams and Nightmares

It's the summer and I'm fourteen. God, I hate these dreams. I know I'm just going to end up waking up crying, like always. But tonight, I don't remember what happened during that day that I was now dreaming about.

I remember at age fourteen, Sam started to become bolder with me. Our relationship, that was fine with just holding hands, kissing each others cheeks and occasionally a peck on the lips, have finally turned to more powerful and passionate kisses and I learned what each kiss represented. If he was rough and kissing me hungrily, it means he was jealous and was proving to the world that I was his. When it was so soft it barely even counted, that's when he was trying to comfort me, when I had a bad day. And if it was long and passionate and lustful, he was quenching a craving that he knew both of us had.

This particular day, I couldn't find him. I was searching frantically because he asked me to be at this certain spot at noon that day. I got there at around twelve fifteen because I got lost. Yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking. How can you get lost on your own land? Well... I really have no answer, though Sam doesn't mind it a bit. He once told me that he actually liked it because he got to search for me and feel absolute relief when he did and he liked the fact that I depended on him. He said it means that I trust him.

I continue to look around and finally when I'm about to give up and turn back the way I came from, I felt arms around my waist, that I knew all too well, tighten and spin me around to be captured into dark chocolate brown eyes. My dark chocolate brown eyes. Sam kissed me with so much passion, that I forgot where I was, who I am, and what I was doing before I got to this position. Heck, if you asked me what my name was, I'd probably would have said Sam.

"You're late" he mumbled around my lips, but never breaking contact.

"Yeah." I responded, losing the ability to speak a full sentence.

"Get lost again?" he asked, still kissing me.

"Yeah" I sighed, melting.

"Should have known." he smirked, tackling us to the ground and deepening the kiss.

I woke up and just like every night, I cried. I grabbed a pillow and muffled them, so I wouldn't wake Mr. Swan and his wife Mrs. Renee. I checked the time and groaned. Like every night, it was only one in the morning, meaning I would have to endure another awful dream, before school. I brought my blankets further up and cuddled with my pillow until I finally fell back to sleep.

Oh no! No no no no no! I remember this! No! Wake up, Iz! Wake up! I struggled to awaken so I wouldn't have to relive this nightmare, but no avail I remained in my torturous dream.

I pulled back from Sam's lips and for the first time, I'm not smiling. It's August 17, my sixteenth birthday was in a couple weeks, September eighth. Sam looked into my eyes and knew instantly I had something on my mind. He grabbed my chin and met my eyes lovingly.

" What's wrong, Iz?" he asked worriedly.

I sighed and looked down, wringing my hands together. Would he hate me? Would he get mad and leave? Would he be scared? I was scared! Heck, I barely knew what to do myself! Sam grabbed one of my hands and stilled them both. He then brought my chin up again with his free hand and stared into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

"I...I... I got something to tell you" I said frightened.

"Yeah, I gathered that much, sweetie. Now tell me." he said sincerely, not at all sarcastic.

"I... I don't know how you're going to react." I said truthfully.

"Surely, it's not that bad, sweetheart! Come on and tell me" he said, searching my face, as if it would give him the answer quicker.

" I...I...I" I stutter.

"Shhh... baby, tell me. It's all right, tell me." he comforted me.

"I'm...pregnant." I said, tears escaping my eyes.

Sam sat there in shock. He seemed almost frozen, in a way, which only made me feel worse. I started crying harder, covering my face in shame. How could this happen? Why did this have to be me? Oh god, Sam is totally going to bail and I'm going to have to deal with a kid on my own! I cried even harder now! There was no stopping these tears, at least, that's what I thought, until Sam's arms were around me and pulling me into his embrace.

I looked up at him in surprise and he rocked me back and forth. I wouldn't say he was all happy about our unfortunate news, but I could see concern and worry in his eyes as he rocked me.

I could see the questions forming into his eyes. What were we going to do? How are we going to handle this? How do I know he was thinking this? Because my face looked just like his, when I first found out.

"Shh... baby, shhh. We'll figure out what to do. I promise."

I woke up yet again only this time from my alarm clock. I turned it off and got out of bed. I went to my floor length mirror lifted up my shirt and placed my hands on my completely flat stomach. Tears formed in my eyes, as I thought, what I wouldn't give to have had that baby now. Just so I could still have a little part of Sam with me still.

After a couple of weeks of telling Sam about our pregnancy, we were both in a terrible car accident. A drunk driver drove right through a stop light and rammed us. The next thing we knew, we were in the hospital with matching casts, listening to a very distraught doctor telling us about our miscarriage.

I sighed and brought my shirt back down. I walked to my closet and put on a long sleeve light cream shirt, with a ruffled neutral shirt that had a pattern of pink roses on it and a dark brown belt in the middle. My jeans were lighter than yesterdays which made my dark brown flats pop. I wore my hair in a ponytail, with my bangs and end of ponytail resting on my right side.

I sighed as my eyes landed back on the gold dream catcher around my neck. I picked it up, and stared at it some more.

"Much good you did for me last night." I said before dropping it back into place, grabbed my back pack, and headed out the door.

When I got to the school, I sat in the car awhile and watched as my friend, Leah, waved animatedly over at me. I waved my hand at her, with a fake smile plastered on my lips. When she seemed satisfied, she turned back around to our other friends and chatted away. I dropped my smile and looked at the dashboard which had a picture of Sam smiling.

"Well, today is a new day, Sam…. Wish me luck." I said and kissed my fingers bringing it gently down on his lips.

I sighed, turned off my car and grabbed my backpack from the back seat. I got out of the car and walked to my friends with a fake smile on my face. Indeed, today is a new day. A new day to pretend to be happy and please everyone.

* * *

_**Alright guys, this is the end of getting to know just how much grand Bella's and Sam's relationship was. In the next chapter, we will move on from the basics and start a plot. Thanks for reading**_.


	5. Meeting Alice

I was walking to class, when I accidentally bumped into, what felt like a frozen ice sculpture. But when I looked up, I saw a very petite girl with spiky black hair, pale skin and topaz eyes. Her eyes matched the dream catcher on my neck and I instantly became envious of her. She stood about the size of five foot two, but she was still a little bit taller than me. Her skin was as pale as fresh snow on the ground and looked just as smooth. Her hair would blend into the dark night and her graceful movements almost made her look like she was once a ballerina.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" she said, smiling.

Oh hell, her voice will get annoying though. It rings just like that strange fairy on Peter Pan, and I can't help but roll my eyes at that thought

"It's fine." I said and started to walk away, but she followed me.

"My names Alice, what's yours?" her tinkling voice rang in a perfect melody, but I was in no mood to be buddy- buddy.

"That's nice." I responded, whilst walking faster, hinting for her to go away.

Apparently, she didn't take the hint and sped up her pace. She remained quiet by my side for only a moment, before she blurted, "What's your name?"

I stopped and looked at her, "My name is Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. Now if you don't mind, I really must be going."

She smiled "Oh, I do too. My class is this way. I love your outfit!"

" Thanks." I said rolling my eyes and continuing to walk away.

"I just love the country look you've got going on." She said walking with me, "It's so... adorable."

"Thanks." I repeated, growing irritated. Maybe if I keep giving her one word answers she'll leave me be.

"So what inspired those colors?" she asked.

I stopped in my tracks and watched as she did the same, I turned to her and glared "Look, I'm not in the most pleasing of moods! I really would appreciate it, if you just shut up and stopped trying to be my friend."

I watched as her face fell and I kind of started to regret what I said. I was about to apologize, when a blonde haired boy with angry black eyes came out of no where and stood behind the little woman. His stance was one of a tense soldier, his eyes screamed danger, and his body was defined and promised to give someone a nice beat down if they challenged him. Everything about him said lethal.

"Do we have a problem, Alice?" he asked the small girl.

"Oh no, Jasper! See this is my new friend, Bella. She's just heading to class right now. She's got a lot of stuff to do." she smiled brilliantly.

He glowered at me and I made a mental note never to cross him or Alice in the future. I was about to say my terrified goodbyes, when I felt someone standing behind me. A very pissed off and over protective Paul stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes blazing with anger.

"Do we have a problem here?" Paul said in between his teeth.

"No, I think we've got it handled." The guy Alice called Jasper said; smirking, obviously thinking he could take Paul. Unfortunately for me, I think Jasper could take Paul too.

"I don't know where you've come from, but here in our town we do not threaten our women around. I don't like your stance around our dear Bella, and I suggest you lose the attitude that you've got before someone loses it for you." Paul threatened.

Jasper stared at Paul and me, looking completely lost for some reason, "Is she yours?"

"God no!" Paul laughed, "I wish! She is way to perfect for anyone here, except..."

I quickly interrupted Paul, before he could say anything about Sam. "You know, it's nice to meet you two, but I really have got to go."

I hate when Paul brings Sam up. It doesn't help anything and just makes my perfect façade crumble faster. I knew Paul crushed on me a lot and he even went as far as asking me out, when Sam died. It was disrespectful thing, he just thought he would be a nice distraction, which he probably would, but it would just feel wrong!

I quickly walked to my first class and sat down at my normal seat by the classroom window. It was cloudy outside, but that was just it. We haven't had rain in quit a while, just a lot of dark clouds and I've got to say it's getting quite irritating.

I heard someone sit behind me and I took a quick glance to see a small woman with blonde hair with just a tint of red in it. Her eyes were gold like Alice's and I wondered if they were sisters. But other than their eyes, they didn't look anything alike.

Next to her was a guy with bronze hair and black eyes like Jasper. There was absolutely no way they could be related. But if they weren't, then how could all of them just show up in our small town on the same day? The two new kids held hands and smiled at each other lovingly. It made my heart ache so I turned my attention back to the front of the class.

I was at lunch now, grabbing a bottle of lemonade and talking with Jessica, when I bumped into something massive and fell over. I look up and up and up, to see a giant bear of a man looking down at me and grinning like the Cheshire cat. He held out his hand to help me up and I gladly took it.

"I'm sorry about that. I really got to watch where I'm going" I said blushing embarrassed.

"No, don't apologize. It's fine. My name is Emmett. What's yours?" he smiled warmly.

"Isabella." I said awkwardly shaking his hand. We didn't say anything else, but didn't make any move to walk away. So I decided I would.

"Well, I've got to go." I said, grabbing Jessica's hand and dragging her to our usual table. Paul sat beside me and placed a bag of chips in front of me. It wasn't an offer, it was an order. When Sam died, I didn't eat for a while and got really sick, so Aaron has kept a close eye on my intake of food ever since. 

Usually, no one talks at our table unless Jessica brought some friends, but today was different and for once Leah asked both of us a direct question.

"So have you guys met the new kids?" Jessica asked.

I stared at her. God, she could be such an idiot sometimes! Did she not just see me run into one of them at the lunch line? Sometimes I think the blonde jokes are so true.

Jessica is a blonde haired, dark eyed girl. She has beautiful curves that everyone would kill for, the only thing is, she knows it and loves showing them off. I roll my eyes at her very short shorts and tight t-shirt and wonder how she hasn't been sent home yet.

"Yes, Jessica I met the new kids. I just ran into one at the lunch line, remember?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah" she rolled her eyes, waving her hand at me dismissively. "but did you meet all of them?"

"Well, I've met Jasper and Alice this morning." I said, "And I believe I met Edward and Bella in my Science class… And I just now ran into Emmett at the lunch line."

"Oh so you haven't met Rosalie?" she asked.

"Umm.. no, what is she like?" I asked.

"Total Barbie doll," Paul spoke up finally.

"I like her!" Jessica shouted.

"Oh come on! She is a total bit..."

"Who's that" I interrupted Paul, nodding to a dark haired boy as he walked into the cafeteria.

Well, he more like sauntered in, as if he owned the whole place. His hair was a shaggy brown and his eyes a dark sea blue. His eyes looked mischievous and full of all the unknown trouble in the world. His stance told everyone that he owned the world he walked on and challenged anyone to try to take it from him.

He was "The Man" and according to everyone around, they agreed. All the guys, smiled and gave him knuckle touches. The girls batted their eyelashes and tried to make themselves prettier, including Jessica, who at this very moment was arranging her boobs to look bigger.

"Hey Demetri, over here" Paul called to the kid.

Demetri looked over at Paul and strolled to our table. The two knuckle touched, before Demetri sat down. He smiled charmingly at Jessica and she blushed a scarlet red. He then looked at me and seemed taken aback for a second but quickly fixed it with a cool smirk, leaving me questioning if it was just part of my imagination.

"Hey beautiful, you going to the bonfire tonight?" he smirked at me.

I was about to tell him no when Jessica answered for me," Of course, she will! She's not a loser!"

"Hmm, you dance well?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes when Paul answered for me this time, "Oh yeah she does! But she sings better."

"I can't wait to see that." he smirked at me.

"Don't hold your breathe, she never sings anymore." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"Is that so?" he asked me.

Everyone kept quiet and waited for my answer. I glared at Paul and Jessica, "Oh so now I can talk?"

"I like you," Demetri laughed, before standing abruptly, "see you around umm..."

"Isabella" I said before either of my friends could.

"Right, see you around, Iz" he said.

I glared, instantly not liking him. No one calls me Iz except for Sam. Paul looked at me sympathetically.

"Don't be mad, Bella. He didn't know! Stop being so sensitive!" Sylvia said, rolling her eyes.

I rolled my eyes and chewed on a pretzel. I don't care if it was an accident, that guy is now on my hate list.


	6. Bonfire

"Really, Bella?" Jessica sighed, rummaging through my closet, "Where are your colors?"

"I told you, I don't have any" I answer, rolling my eyes.

I've been sitting here for an hour, playing with my hair and checking for split ends, while Jessica tried to find something 'decent' for me to wear at the bonfire. Obviously I could care less, since I didn't want to go in the first place, but Jess just refuses to drop the matter. 

Bonfires just spell trouble. I am not trouble. I don't like going out. I don't like drinking or smoking. I don't even cuss. I'm just not that kind of girl.

"Well, you could wear this gold shirt, I guess." Jessica finally said and snapped my attention back to her.

I looked at it and nodded. "Yep, I got the perfect outfit for that"

I stood up and started getting undressed.

"Eww, really Bella?" she said covering her eyes and throwing my shirt at me, "You seriously have no modesty!"

I roll my eyes and eyed her up and down, "I don't want to even hear it, miss short shorts and bra top."

Remember how I said I wasn't a party girl? Well, Jessica definitely was one. It was rare for Jess to be home on a school night, but on a weekend? Forget it. Jess was constantly picking up guys in her short and tight clothing, and she threw all caution to the wind when it came to everything at a party.

Right now, Jessica wore shorts that were ripped at the bottom and barely covered her butt. Her ruffled red shirt wasn't really a shirt at all. All it did was cover her breast and barely even did that. She wore heels that had spikes on the heel and black earrings that dangled to her shoulders. And her hair hung down in loose curls that did a better job at covering her breasts than her shirt did.

"Hey, it's cute and totally party worthy." she said with her eyes still covered.

I sighed and instead of responding I looked into the mirror for a moment. I saw a girl with her hair in loose curls that almost reached her hips. She wore a gold spaghetti strap, with a light cream leather half jacket over it. Her dark brown pants hugged her small hips in a kind of conservative seductive way. Her gold heels looked like death traps on her feet, but she held her own weight well enough. Her dark cream dream catcher earrings held different neutral colored feathers, that brought the whole outfit together.

One may mistake the girl to be beautiful, but I knew better, because I saw deeper. She wore a fake smile plastered to her face. Her body looked limp and defeated from having to hold herself together for so long.

But the worst part would have to be her eyes. Under all that foundation she wore, you could still see the faint traces of sleep deprivation. Her dark eyes looked lifeless and glass like, as if she were trying to convince people nothing was wrong. This girl was anything but beautiful. This girl was the walking dead.

I sighed before turning around to face Jess, "Alright, what do you think?"

She moved her hand away and stared for a moment in shock.

"Wow! You're going to catch a lot of eyes!" She exclaimed "You make me look like a complete slut"

"No you look great." I said reassuring her.

"Good, I'm trying to catch Demetri's eye tonight" she winked.

I get a little sick at his name. Something just does not feel right with him, but instead of stating my concerns, I just laughed and we went downstairs and got in my car. As we drove, Jess was texting on her phone animatedly.

"Who's that?" I asked, nodding my head to her phone.

"Oh," Jess shrugged "it's Demetri. He was just asking if I was still coming tonight.

I nodded and bit my lip, "Jess…could you do me a favor?"

Jess stopped texting and looked up at me, "Yeah Bells, what's up?"

"Just," I sigh, "Just be careful around Demetri. Something feels off about him and I don't want him hurting you."

Jess blew out a laugh, "Oh Bella, you worry to much. You act as if I'm actually going to sleep with the guy."

Just then, we pulled up near the foothills of the Canadian Rockies, where the party was held. The night was dark, our only lights were the fire and some car headlights and occasionally you saw a few people with glow in the dark necklaces and bracelets. The music bounced the speakers. Teens where laughing at nothing in particular. Their bodies were sweaty as they rubbed against each other. They enjoyed the closeness of each other and I just kind of shivered at the thought.

"Ready, girly!" Jess asked, grinning happily.

I was so not ready. This was her scene. Not mine! While she liked rubbing herself all over guys, like a dog in heat, I liked being isolated and untouched. While she loves getting so drunk she can't see straight, I like my vision the way it is. I like my clothes on and covering my body. She likes as much skin showing as possible and if she were able, she would be naked. Get the picture?

I nodded my head anyway, not wanting to disappoint her, and got out of the car. We strolled over to the drinks, where Paul was and he smiled at my appearance.

"I thought you would bail," Paul smirked.

"She tried. But I'd never allow it." Jess beamed proudly at me.

"Well, girls, you know the drill. No more than three beers." Paul eyed Jess, knowing I don't drink.

"Oh come on! At least five!" Jess pouted.

"No, you remember what happened last time." he glared.

I shivered. I did remember last time. She got so drunk and I was the designated driver. You'd think we'd be safe, but oh no, she put our lives in danger more than once that night. Once, she caught the attention of a big hulk of a guy from the next town over, and he couldn't take no for an answer. She got up in his face and told him that he was not in her league and I had to drag her to the car before he plowed her face in and did worse things to her and to me, since he was all about me too.

The second time, after I dragged her to the car and told her to get in, she said she wasn't ready to go and ran into the middle of the street, while a car going eighty miles an hour was rushing towards her. I pushed her out of the way and ran for my life.

The third time, I got her in the car and locked the doors so she wouldn't escape, she covered my eyes, while I was driving, and we almost went head on into a semi. I called Paul to come get her then, because I was done cheating death at that point.

"Oh come on! That was two weeks ago!" She wailed.

He glowered at her and she flinched, "Forget it, Jess! If I hear you took more than three, I swear to god your ass is grass! That goes for you too, Bells!"

I rolled my eyes, but nodded anyway; not minding the drink rule at all.

His eyes softened, "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, Bella. I know you'll be safe." 

I was about to reply before Jessica grabbed my arm tightly in excitement and screeched in my ear like a little fan girl.

"EEKKKK!" she screeched, "Look, it's Demetri! Oh, and he's coming this way! Do I look ok?" 

She released my arm and patted her hair down and straightened her clothes, before looking at me.

"You look fine" I said, reassuringly.

"Oh, he's closer! Eek! Ok act natural!" she said.

"What is natural?" I asked sarcastically.

She turned slowly to me and glared daggers into my eyes, "You ruin this, and I'll be pissed."

"Oh yeah, you're so not going overboard with this at all." I smirk.

"Shut up" she said, not coming up with any good come backs.

"Ladies, Ladies!" Demetri said coolly as he wrapped his arms around both of us.  
"No need to fight. I'm here now."

I shook his arm off me, as Jess flutters her eyelashes. I want to gag at the scene. He looked at his fallen arm that I shook off and shrugged.

"Now the real party can start" he smirked.

"What? You don't think we could have fun without you?" a sarcastic voice said.

Everybody looked at me shocked. I looked behind me and saw no one. Wait! Did I say that? I turned back around to see a fuming Jessica, a shocked Paul, and an amused Demetri.

"Didn't you know? The party does not start until I'm here." Demetri smirked.

"Honey, please!" I rolled my eyes, before putting my hands on my hips "I own this town."

Paul smirked and Jess' mouth dropped. What am I doing? Demetri grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Prove it! Dance with me."

And I knew by his tone it was not a request.


	7. Forced to Dance (Demetri's POV)

**_Alright, this is in Demetri's point of view. Fair warning he's arrogant and doesn't really care about anyone but himself. He's in it for sex, power and possession. And you'll see that through his personality. Well Enjoy_**

* * *

I moved to a small town, to get away. Away from responsibility, away from life, away from just…living. And so far blending in has proven to be quite easy for me. Now I saw how the blasted Cullen's have done it for so long.

It doesn't hurt that even in this human life, I'm still worshipped and respected. I mean from the second I stepped into this town, everyone has flocked to me as if I were some sort of human drug they were addicted to… well almost everyone.

Which brings me to the nice little spitfire that is standing before me, she had the nerve to try to bring me down a few notches claiming she owned this town. Her lake water eyes tell me that she would never allow me to rule her, even though I rule everyone else. She'd never back down to me, which brought on my own little challenge

"Prove it! Dance with me." I ordered.

She chuckled before she shook her head.

"Ummm, no. I don't think so." she declined

How cute! She actually thinks she has a choice. No one ever challenges me and declines to back it up! Especially, hot sexy mamas like... ummm...ummm... what's her name?

It's a strange one. What is it? Iz! Yeah, yeah Iz! God, she is just absolutely sinful! Her rock hard tight body that curved in all the right places, her dark hair that smelt so sweet, like... like... berries. But not strawberries, no. It smelled like some rare exotic berry. One you wouldn't find, unless it was by accident.

Ironic, because Iz is rare and exotic herself. Her cold eyes stared into my artificial dark blue ones, like she wasn't afraid of me. She probably wasn't, at least not the human part.

But underneath all that bravery, I could see a lot of pain and hurt. Something happened to this girl, and it must have been big, because defeat was definitely clear in her eyes. Hell, if her eyes weren't a big enough hint the people around her were. They all seemed to be walking on eggshells around her and it was really quite tense.

I wonder what happened…

No matter, I'll find out about it later. Living in a small town does have its advantages. One being that everyone knows everyone elses business.

Anyway I laughed humorlessly at her, before saying in a mocking tone, "Hmmm, how adorable! You actually think I was asking."

"Oh, I knew you weren't," She chuckled her own dark laugh and smirked, "but I refuse to anyway."

HOT!

"Come on, baby." I whisper into her ear, as my arms wind around her delectable waist. Don't be chicken. I dare you."

I felt her tense, as she thought about it. Just as she was about to I'm sure decline, a song came on, that she seemed to know, and she grabbed me by the hand and drug me to makeshift dirt dance floor and started dancing.

_**It all comes… down to this. **_

I can see her friends staring in shock. To tell you the truth, I was a little shocked myself. Didn't think she had it in her.

_**I miss your… morning kiss**_

She swayed her hips and spun her body around. She danced really well. She had many guys staring and lusting over her. Their eyes popped out and I couldn't blame them, it was sexy, but it wasn't anything I haven't seen before. But what amused me the most was the way everyone stared in disbelief, like they haven't seen the girl dance in a long time.

_**Don't turn away, pay attention. I'm pouring out my heart oh boy**_

Everyone stared in shock and I turned my attention back to the sexy beast, just as she dropped it low, making any dancer proud.

_**I…I'm not living life, I'm not living right, I'm not living if your not by my side oh oh**_

I was shocked as well, when she came back up gracefully, not stripper or slutty style, but beautifully. She continued to own the beat and the crowd, better than anyone I've ever met.

Not liking my attention taken, I got up on her and danced along her body. She reactively jumped and got out of my range, but continued to dance.

_**I've been away, pay attention, I'm pouring out my heart oh girl**_

I had her by her hips now and I continued to move with her body. She didn't seem to like it, but I was caught up in the moment. This woman had me in a strange way and the way she continued to reject my advances, made me think crazy.

_**I…I'm not living life, I'm not living right, I'm not living if your not by my side oh oh**_

She continued to try to stay out of my reach, but I didn't like the way these men were looking at her now. I wanted them to know I have full claim on her and they needed to back off. So I gathered her into my arms and kissed her with all the passion I had in me.

She froze, not even kissing back once, but that didn't matter as long as everyone knew they couldn't have her, we'd be ok. When I finally released her, she stepped away and gave me the weirdest face. It looked like she saw one of the most craziest things on the planet.

Before I could laugh or try to figure out what's wrong... I was tackled to the ground

* * *

_**Hey guys, if you want to know the song it's "Right by my Side" by Niki Minaj and Chris Brown. Thanks for reading**_


	8. A Fight

It happened a little too fast. I was dancing. I was dancing well, judging from the looks I was getting. It's been months since I last danced in front of people, except Sam. Sam loved to see me dance, but I refused to in front of people anymore because he got in a lot more fights with people not wanting to keep there grimy hands off of me!

But I had to admit, I really missed dancing and people missed me. I was doing my thing, when Demetri started grinding all over me from behind. I kind of shrugged it off and moved away from him. That is until he grabbed me by my waist, forced one of my arms behind his neck and kissed me, still swaying our bodies to the music.

My body froze and my heart... I swear I heard it shatter. Who did this man think he was and why did he think he could just kiss me? In my town, that shows ownership over a girl. I'm not owned by him! I still belong to Sam! So I did what any other teenage girl would do... I did 'the face'. If you don't know what the face is, broaden your inner youtube: _**How to avoid people you don't want to talk to- Jenna Marbles.**_

So anyway, next thing I know, I see a flash and Demetri is on the ground with Paul on top of him. Paul got one punch in before Demetri was somehow on top of Paul and punched him in the face. Then Demetri stood up and brushed himself off. Paul stood up and glared at him.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Demetri growled.

Paul said nothing. He just looked me over, scanning over my body to make sure I wasn't physically hurt. The emotional stuff he'd deal with later. My eyes were watering involuntarily and Paul's gaze snapped back to Demetri with a glare.

"Oh no! This is hysterical," Demetri laughed." You're not actually in love with her are you?"

Everyone's eyes were on us. I blushed a nice beautiful scarlet red and Paul's glare hardened.

"Really dude, you had to be all up on this one?" Paul growled.

"Why not? She's hot" Demetri smirked.

"Yeah!" a crowd of guys said.

They all laughed, as Paul just stood there pissed off. I hated to see their smug faces. I hated that Demetri somehow got everyone wrapped around his finger. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I bent down, took my high heels off, stood up slowly and threw them at Demetri. He caught them with one hand. Too bad. He looked down at them and then looked down at me and my bare feet.

"I think you dropped these." he smirked

"No, I threw them, wanting to cause damage." I said menacingly.

A couple people actually stepped back, trying to avoid getting hit from any other flying objects I may throw. But Demetri, didn't look even half as bothered. In fact, he just smirked at me.

Bt I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of giving him more attention, so I walked away, leaving my shoes with Demetri. The music started up again, something I didn't notice is that it actually stopped during our little encounter. I heard footsteps behind me and I spun around defensively.

"It's me. Are you ok?" Paul asked

Instead of answering, I picked up a beer and chugged it down.

"Be my designated driver?" I asked.

"Isabella, I think you've had enough for tonight." Paul warned.

"Sto...Sto... Oh the floor." I giggle as I fell over. "Stop being such a party pooper."

" Come on, Bells. Let's get you home." he said taking me by my arm.

"No! I don't want to leave yet!" I yank my arm from his grasp, but he glares at me and yanks it back harder. I throw myself on the ground and cross my arms like a toddler.

"Come on, Isabella!" Paul said trying to lift me, but not succeeding.

"Hey man, what's up with her?" A voice asked. It sounded familiar, but at the moment I could care less if it belonged to Santa Claus. The only thing that mattered was my continuous presence at this party.

"Go away, Demetri." Paul growled.

Dememtri? Just the person I wanted to see.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Hey." he responded in shocked amusement, then turned to Paul "Is she drunk?"

"Yeah and I'm trying to get her home, now excuse me."

"I got her. I'll drive her home. You get Jessica." Demetri said, picking me up.

"No put her down! You've done enough helping." Paul said, but he seemed to be fading as Demetri walked away. And that's when my brain started to catch up and remember my shoes.

"I want my shoes!" I screamed, kicking and thrashing.

"I got your shoes." Demetri responded not affected." Now stop squirming before you make yourself sick"

Too late. I moved to the side but not quick enough, before I puked my guts up, all over his nice shoes. I smiled at that thought.

"I... I puked on your shoes." I giggled.

"Yeah I know!" he snapped, "Now chill out."

I remained silent for a moment realizing he was upset, but that was it. One measly moment of silence was all he got. Apparently when I'm drunk, I become Chatty Cathy.

"You got to admit, you kind of deserved it." I said bluntly. What is wrong with me?

"Is that so?" He asked, sounding slightly amused.

"Yep! Kissing on unstable girls. You should be ashamed." I said. Shut up!

"I didn't kiss anyone unstable." he said, staring into my eyes.

"Uh huh, you kissed me." I responded, pointing to myself.

"How are you..." he started.

"Put her down, I'll take her from here!" Paul came out of nowhere and out of breath with a drunk Jessica in tow.

"Jessie!" I called happily, struggling to get down to go to her.

"Belly!" Jessica smiled hugely and struggled against her own prison guard to get to me.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Demetri snapped in an authoritive tone that made both of us still and look at him. He sighed exasperatedly, before turning to Paul, "No, you have your hands full with that one."

" Give her to me! She'll be passed out in two seconds anyway." Paul said.

"All the more reason for me to take her. You can't carry her." Demetri stated matter of fact.

"Hey, I'm not f...fat!" I whine.

Demetri looked at me " No one said you were, baby. Calm down!"

"But you just said..." I started

"I never said anything about your weight, Princess. You're actually a feather. It's Paul's strength that's the problem." he interrupted.

I nodded satisfied and quieted down.

"I've got a compromise. I'll go with you to drop off the girls and sit in the back with Iz here." Demetri proposed.

"Isabella!" I growled really low, that I thought no one heard.

"Pardon me. I meant Isabella." Demetri corrected himself.

"Fine!" Paul growled and we all piled into his truck.

"I'll drop your car off later." Demetri whispered to me.

"Don't steal anything." I mumbled in response.

Demetri chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Speaking of dreams, I fell asleep on his shoulder and didn't wake, until I felt cold hands lift me. Before I knew it I was in my bed and Demetri was kissing my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Isabella." He whispered, before I blissfully fell asleep again.


	9. Welcome to the Opposite of Heaven

It was raining and Sam thought it would be a good idea to go for a walk. I agreed, only because I was bored and he seemed upset about something.

The rain wasn't even rain, it was mostly just spit. God's way of saying 'Screw you' without talking. I was lost in my own thoughts about God and the rain when...

"Baby, we need to talk." Sam said, catching my attention.

"What about?" I asked, jumping in a puddle. Splashing water everywhere.

Sam laughed and pulled me closer, "You're so cute."

"I try." I grinned. "Now what did you need to tell me?"

Sam looked into my eyes, "Izzy, we've been together for over seven years now."

I looked at him and smiled brightly, "I know. Isn't it great?"

Sam nodded," Yes, it is great, but I don't think, what we've got going on... is going to work anymore."

I stopped smiling and stared at him, hoping he wasn't serious. But his grave expression told me otherwise.

Tears filled my eyes, as I struggled to speak, "Wh...what? Why?"

"It's just not enough anymore." he shrugged.

"I... I... I don't understand." I said sinking to the ground. What could have happened for him to just decide that I wasn't enough? "I mean I know I'm not pretty or talented or smart, but... but... I..."

"What? Isabella, what is wrong with you?" he said kneeling on one knee, "What's going through that pretty little head of yours?"

"I...I..." I start, but he interrupts.

"You are one crazy girl. You know that?" He asked.

"But..." I say.

"But nothing! You're beautiful, can sing like the angel from above and smarter than any girl or guy I know." He stated. Now I was confused. If I were all those things, why is he ending us?

"Then why am I not enough?" I wail.

"I never said you weren't enough. I meant this relationship is just not enough. Isabella, I love you and I want you to be mine and mine only," he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

He pulled out this gorgeous ring that looked like black twine wrapped into an infinity knot with a beautiful diamond in the center.

"Yes, oh yes." I said throwing my arms around him.

He kissed my lips and looked into my eyes," I love..._clank!"_

***  
I was startled from my dream by a loud noise.

_Clank! Clank! Clank Clank!_ I rolled over on my side to see Paul slamming beer cans down on my side table. _Clank! Clank!_

"Do you know what these are?" Paul asked motioning to the seven beer cans on my side table.

I moaned, grabbing my aching head. "I haven't the slightest idea."

"They are your drinks that you had last night!" Paul growled.

"Oh please, Paul, stop." I groaned. My headache increased.

"I expected better from you, Isabella Swan." He yelled.

"Is this what you do to Jess?" I asked, remembering how Jessica used to complain about Paul's little wake up calls.

"Oh what I do with Jessie is far worse, missy! Get your butt out of bed." He said throwing my blankets off of me, "Now!"

I stood up quickly and instantly regretted it. My stomach churned and I felt like I was going to be sick. I turn to run to the door but Paul grabs me and spins me back to him. Big mistake because I threw up all over him. When I realized what I did, I started to cry.

"I'm... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too." I sobbed.

""That was my bad. I should have never thought you would just run away from me like Jessica does." He says gently, grabbing a towel from my dirty hamper.

"I'll clean this up later but right now I'm giving you a choice." he said, going back to being rough and stern.

I stared at him, not used to this kind of Paul.

"You can either go to school with this hangover or you can stay here and work on the farm with this hangover, which one?" he asked.

"Both sound really bad right now." I whispered.

"Yeah, that's why it is a punishment." he said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll go to school, what time..." I turned to look at the clock and whipped back around to glare at him. "You woke me up at two in the morning to yell at me!"

"Yes, yes I did. Now get dressed. You and Jess are going to help with the farm then go to school. When you come back, you'll help out again, understand?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes sir." I responded and watched as he left the room.

It was that moment that I realized I had to take my house key away from him. I quickly dressed in a dark brown loose shirt with the word 'Love' done in different shades of cream colored flowers. I put some cream colored sweats on and dark brown Ugs on. Once I realized there was no chance my hair would cooperate I put it in a fishtail braid and headed outside with my sunglasses on. 

Jessica wore some black high tops, a white loose shirt with the phrase "High heels, high hopes" on it. She wore Capri black sweats that said dance on the side and black sunglasses. The odd part about her appearance was the messy ponytail she had on her head. In all my years of knowing her, she never wore her hair up. It was a complete sin in her book.

Jessica snapped her head up and her eyebrows twitched to a scowl before she snapped, "Really, Isabella. Can you for one day just wear something that isn't fucking neutral?"

Obviously someone is not a morning person.

I watched in shock as Paul slapped her rear with a hoe. "Be nice! That goes for both of you!"

"Yes daddy, whatever you say." Jess replied snidely but quickly got to work with the hoe.

Paul smirked at her before he looked at me expectantly. I quickly made my way down the steps of the porch, grabbed a rake and got to work. At around six thirty, Paul told us to get in the car and drove us to school. I was so exhausted I could possibly...

"Hey, sleepy head," something nudged me awake, "we are at school."

I opened my eyes to Paul, confused. There was no way we got there that quick. But when I sat up and looked around, sure enough, we were at school.

Jess and I grumbled as we got out of the car and trudged to the entrance. I walked to my locker and opened it. After doing this all year, you'd think it wouldn't take me long to figure out what I needed for my next class. But seriously it took me ten minutes of staring into my locker before I started grabbing some stuff at random, hoping it's what I would need today.

I was just about through with the chore, when someone slammed my locker shut. I look up to see a beaming Demetri, and all I want to do is wipe that silly smirk off his face for him.

"Hey, beautiful." he smirked.

"Oh please." I whined as I turned to open my locker again. "Just leave me alone today."

Demetri looked me up and down before his smirk widened "Hmmm... hangover?"

"Yeah," I snapped before throwing an accusing tone in his face, "and you didn't bring me my car last night."

"No, I brought it to school." he smirked, knowingly. "Paul told me you had a ride in the morning anyway."

"Whatever." I growled and accidentally shut my locker again in frustration. "Ugh!"

I started banging my head on my locker, wishing I could just crawl in a hole and die right now. I heard a chuckle and felt two cold hands grip me gently, before moving me out of the way. I look up to see Demetri opening my locker, as if he's done it everday.

"How did you know my combination?" I asked shocked.

"Jessica told me." He lied smoothly.

My eyes narrowed, "Jess doesn't know my combination."

"Oh, then Paul must have told me." he shrugged.

"Funny," I shrugged before turning to my locker and grabbing a few more random things, "because Paul doesn't know it either."

I turned and looked at him, wondering how hey was going to respond. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok. I may have been watching you earlier." he admitted.

I nodded before asking in a mocking tone, "See, was that so hard? Why lie?"

"Because it's easier." he responded, with a shrug "I've got to go."

He walked away, shaking his head angrily. I watched him go, wondering what his problem was. I mean it's not like I yelled at him for spying on me. I didn't even mind it. Before I could dwell on his behavior further, Jessica popped out of nowhere and growled.

"If you don't get a hold of your preppy, happy, hippie, go life cheerleader, I'm going to murder him in his sleep." she threatened, coming out of nowhere.

I laughed, "What did Paul do this time?"

She took a swig of her water bottle that she had in her hand, "He made me get pancakes, this morning!"

"So..." I prompted her, not truly getting where she was going with this.

"Do you have any idea how gross those things are?" she exclaimed "Oh, and to 'cheer' me up, he cut a face into them! Do I look two?"

"I'm sure, he didn't think of it that way." I said.

"Don't defend him." She said, pushing her sunglasses up.

Which reminds me.

"When do the headaches stop?" I asked, grabbing my head.

She shrugged, "Not for a while. Speaking of, did you really throw up on..."

I held a hand up to interrupt her, "Yes, and I didn't mean to"

She shrugged. "He deserved it, none the less."

Just then the minute warning bell rang and the halls rushed to get to class. Jess glowered at the masses before turning to me unenthused, "Well, better head to class. See ya."

I grabbed the rest of my stuff, closed my locker and turned around, running straight into Alice.

"Oh geez! Are you alright?" I asked quickly.

She laughed, "Oh, I'm more than alright. Are you?"

She pointed to my sunglasses, which looked strange on indoors, but still.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, defensively. Last thing I needed was a nark.

"You know, you make it very obvious that you were drinking last night." she said nonchalantly.

"You know you're really annoying." I mimicked her tone. Geez, who did she think she was? My mother?

"You really shouldn't drink. It's bad for your health and can endanger your life."

"You know I really don't care." I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, but I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turn back to see soldier boy standing behind pixie girl.

"You should respect people." he said, his grip tightening on my arm, "Especially ones who are trying to help you."

"And you should respect personal space." I growled and yanked my arm away.

"You must respect to be respected." he responded.

"You must respect to be respected." I mimicked, "You know what? You sound like a fortune cookie right now and I hate those. So quit talking to me (directed at Alice) and quit touching me (directed at Jasper). And just... Just leave me alone."

I walked away with clenched fists and angry thoughts.

***

"Oh Demetri, you are soooo funny. Bella, isn't he sooo funny?" Jessica said, not really looking for a response, whilst sitting perfectly perched on his lap.

Yes, you heard correctly. We are at the moment at lunch and so far the two teens were too touchy feely for it to even be considered as proper friend touches. Not that I cared. I just thought that it was funny how all of a sudden Jess was not in her clothes that she wore this morning.

She now wore shorts that clung to the bottom of her butt cheeks, making them more pronounced. She wore a tie up black plaid shirt and grey converses , and her hair looked like she just had sex and forgot to brush it out.

Again I ask the question, how does she not get sent home?

They were now kissing each other and for some reason, it looked... very wrong. Like their lips weren't shaped for their kind of kissing. It just looked like a slobbery and gross mess. But they seemed to enjoy it.

Paul rolled his eyes and continued eating, as if nothing were a miss. I just shrugged and laughed inwardly. Or so I thought...

"What's so funny, Bells?" Jess sneered.

"Oh just some of my thoughts. Go on and continue on... whatever else you were doing." I said, waving my hand at them, dismissively.

Jess shrugged and was about to start up again, when Demetri held up a hand to stop her.

"I like jokes, lay it on me." he said.

"It's not important, just ignore me." I stopped as a sense of de javu occurred to me.

God, he sounded just like Sam when I tried to get out of trouble for accidentally ripping his shirt. I had been climbing this tree I wasn't supposed to climb and fell into a sticker patch, and while I tried to get up, I ripped his shirt he allowed me to borrow.

He wasn't angry about the shirt, but he was angry I endangered my life, climbing the one tree in our yard that was too twisted for anyone to climb.

When he asked 'what happened?'

My response was a nervous, 'it's a funny story.'

He looked at me seriously like Demetri just did and said 'I like jokes, lay it on me.'

"Everything is important that comes up in that cute little brain of yours. So just say it." Demetri said, snapping me back to the present, and looking deep into my eyes.

I instantly felt like I was prey, as I got trapped in those unnatural blue eyes. But as I looked deeper, I swore I could see specks of red in it.

"Do you wear contacts?" I asked.

He pulled back and stared at me confused," No. Why?"

"No reason," I responded, standing up and grabbing my bag. "just I like the red in your eyes."

"No way! Let me see!" Jessica exclaimed, trying to see into his eyes, as I walked away.


	10. Tricks

The final bell has rung and I just grabbed the last of my stuff from my locker, as someone slammed my locker shut. I looked up to see Demetri's dark blue eyes glaring back at me and he didn't look too happy. Like I actually care.

"That was a nice trick you pulled back there." he glowered.

"What trick?" I asked innocently.

"The distract everyone, while I walk away trick." he responded.

"I didn't distract anyone," I mumbled as zipped up my back pack. "Just Sylvia."

I didn't say it very loud so I was quite surprised when he responded.

"Distracting Sylvia is like distracting everyone. That girl is way too energetic for her own good." he snarled.

My hands went into fist as my protective side won out. No one talks badly about my friends.

"And Sylvia is my best friend, so I suggest you watch what you say." I growled.

He smirked before replying, "And she is my girlfriend, so I can say whatever I want."

Hmmm, Sylvia and Jeremy are together? Huh. Well it makes sense. Two unfaithful people together is just perfect. They totally deserve each other.

I smirked back at him before walking away and calling over my shoulder, "Good luck with that."

"I hope you don't mind," He called back to my retreating form "I have some tricks of my own."

I just rolled my eyes and ignored him, as I exited the school. What did he mean he had his own tricks?

I didn't understand until I walked outside and saw Aaron's truck. I dropped my back pack in surprise, as I stared at the truck hidden under all kinds of colorful sticky notes. Not one spot even dared to be bare.

Everyone stared in silence. It was silent as a grave and trust me, I know how quite that is.

"Whoever did this to my mother _bleeping_ car, is going to _bleeping_ die!" Aaron yelled. Only he did NOT say bleep.

Everybody started looking uncomfortable, not knowing what to do or say.

"Isabella," Paul snapped and I flinched," do you know who did this?"

" I...I..." I stuttered.

"Isn't it obvious? She did it." Demetri said, leaning against the school, smirking. "And she did a wonderful, beautiful job. Quite the little artist, isn't she?"

"I didn't..." I started.

"Don't deny it, sweet cheeks, it's beautiful. What gave you this idea?" he grinned.

"But I..." I started again.

"The real question is, how did you do it in so little of time? Did you skip class?" he interrupted.

"No," I started again. "No, I didn't..."

"Then how did you..." he started.

"Would you shut up and let me finish, you freaking little liar!" I growled. "I didn't do it! You did!"

Everyone started whispering at once, "She said freaking." "I thought she'd burst into flames." "Wow, she's pissed."

"Oh so, I'm a liar now?" Demetri said pretending to be offended.

Oh that did it. I was pissed and I knew better than to express my anger with my fists. Sam taught me not to a long time ago by making me write a letter to the girl I punched and then let her punch me in return. Sure, He cuddled me afterwards and it really didn't hurt, but I was so humiliated that I never did it again.

No instead, I cried.

Tears poured down my face and everyone glared at Demetri. A couple of football players, that were friends with Sam, took a step toward him threateningly.

"Come on, Izzy, let's get you home." Paul said pulling me to his colorful sticky noted truck.

"But... but... I don't want to get in a clown car." I sobbed, too frustrated and angry to say anything intelligent.

Paul laughed, "We'll get it cleaned up later, baby. Let's just get you home. Death will miss you if you're late."

"I don't want to see Death, can we kill him instead?" I mumbled.

"No, you can't kill Death, what would Sam say to that?" Paul said helping me in the car.

I buckled my seatbelt and thought about it, "He'd make me throw a fake funeral for the stupid cat and probably would make me volunteer at the animal shelter for a while..."

I sobbed, "I miss him."

"Shhh, I know. Let's just get you home." he said starting up his clown car and I fell asleep, before we started moving.

* * *

*Demetri's point of view*

I saw her anger flare as I faked being offended. I smirked, thinking she would throw a punch or something at me in anger. But oh no. Nope, she couldn't do the expected. That would be too easy.

No, instead she surprised me with tears. God, this girl was so different. She always surprised me, and I couldn't help, but soften at her tears. Apparently, her tears affected everyone, because a couple guys stepped forward menacingly, looking utterly pissed and ready to defend the little girl.

Paul was walking away with her and I heard her sob about not wanting to be in a clown car. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Way to be blunt, Iz. Then I heard her say something about wanting to kill Death. Who the hell is Death?

"Her cat." Sam responded.

Oh that's right! Forgot to mention, vampire's have these tricky little abilities that can make them even more badass. I have two: the power to track anything or anyone that I would like to find, and being able to talk and see the undead.

And guess who just so happens likes to follow me around all day. He showed up after I dropped Iz off at her house from the bonfire. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and could be an advantage to getting Iz into bed with me, but seriously, the guy needs to know how to chill out and quit being such a god damn goody- goody.

"You pissed her off you know." he said. "The girl has enough problems as it is. She doesn't need you adding more stress."

I got in my own car and started driving away. But Sam stayed in the passenger seat. "Sam, shut up! The girl needs some fun in her life and some frustration. You shelter her too much."

"No I don't! I..." he started to defend himself, but I cut him off.

"Oh really? Then why didn't she try to murder me with her fists just now?"

"Because, I taught her not to. It's not very lady..."

I cut him off again, "So, you get my point."

"You know you are really irritating." Sam growled and my car stalled.

I slammed my fist on the wheel, "What did I say about messing with my car?!"

"I'll turn it back on if you promise to go and apologize to her." he said, crossing his arms.

See what I mean, too goody- goody. I slammed my head on my wheel a couple times before throwing my hands up exasperated "Fine. Fine I will."

My car started again and he gave me directions to her house. It was literally out in the middle of nowhere, completely surrounded by wheat fields. I pulled up to the rusted iron gate and see two signs staked into the ground next to in.

One of them said 'Death for sale! He's free' and I couldn't help but chuckle at the little girl's antics. But then my attention was moved to the 'Help Wanted' sign there as well. I smirked devilishly.

"Don't even think about it" Sam growled.

"Oh, why not?" I teased, "Afraid I'll be better at your old job than you?"

"No, I don't want you around Iz more than u have to be. You have to gain my trust for you to be with her, and so far making her cry and making her get smashed face drunk does not help me trust you anymore." he said.

You see, he has this crazy idea that I'm in love with little Miss Iz, but seriously I'm in love with the idea of her in my bed, screaming my name. Nothing more.

He says he wants to see her move on and fall in love again and he could help me with that, but his ideas of helping is just not my style.

I pulled in her driveway and cut the engine and I look over and see exactly who I want to see.

I got out of the car and walked to this guy, who I'm guessing is Iz's dad. He was a plump grizzly of a man. He had a dark mustache and chocolate brown eyes that matched Iz, but I knew they weren't truly related. Sam already told me Iz was adopted. He wore a plaid shirt and dark brown cowboy boots under his Levi jeans.

"No! Don't!" Sam said, stepping in front of me, but I just walked through him, suppressing a shudder. Going through ghosts is like going through a tunnel with a thousand spider webs. I walked straight up to the old geezer and stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"Hey, I am Demetri." I stated proudly, something a man would appreciate." I've seen your sign..."

"Listen pretty boy," he interrupted me, ignoring my proffered hand and looking me up and down, judgingly "I don't care if you work here or not. But you will be expected to get dirty."

Pretty boy? I looked down at my clothes. I was in a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket, some dark jeans, and some black boots. Ok, I get it! It's because I don't wear plaid right? I see how it is.

"I don't mind dirt" I respond, dryly.

"Then come in tomorrow after school and Paul will teach you how to run things around here." he grumbled and walked away, muttering about how pretty boy won't last long and will probably quit within a week.

I smirked at his retreating form, turned to his house and knocked on the door. Iz opens the door and looks at me in surprise. She is wearing some brown and cream and darker cream plaid pajama pants with a gold t-shirt that says 'Stay Gold' on it. Her feet are bare, so you could see her small dainty toes, which are painted gold. I look closer and I see a gold tattoo in the shape of a highly decorated cross on her foot.

"Can I help you?" She asks, bringing my attention to her brown eyes.

"Tell her you're sorry to intrude." Sam started

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I wanted to apologize for what I did to you today." I said repeating everything that Sam told me to. Why? Because he can control my car. Damn it, that's why!

"It's fine." her eyes soften and Sam reaches for her for some unknown reason.

"Would you like to come in?" She said staring at something in the distance.

"No," Sam growled. "Tell her no. Tell her you have things to do."

"Yeah, I'd love to come in. I don't have anything else to do." I smirked, before she roughly pulled me in and slammed the door quickly.

I heard meowing at the door and guessed that must have been Death. Which reminded me…

"Why did you name your cat Death?" I asked.

She shrugged, "just seemed appropriate at the time"

"Baby, it's not the cat's fault I died. It was mine." Sam said, brushing her arm and she shivered.

"She can't hear you." I mumbled too low for her to hear.

Sam nodded sadly, "I know, but she can feel me. And that's good enough."

I watched as he held her sort of and she seemed to lean into him automatically, as if she knew he was there. For some reason, anger boiled inside me to see her react that way. And it angered me more that he still had such a hold on her. I had a sudden urge to leave and never come back.

"On second thought, I think I better leave." I said abruptly and stood up, stalking to the door.

She watched in surprise "Ok, well, have a nice night."

"You too" I mumbled angrily, as I yanked the door open. The small blackish grey cat looked up at me and, just out of spite, I purposely let the cat in.

I heard Iz groan as the cat sprawled across her lap and rubbed itself on her. Sam followed me out silently and we both drove away, in silence.


	11. The Beginnings of Something New

"And good morning, now we bring to you Haerts with 'Giving up'."

My alarm clock sang out. What is this crap? Oh well, I'm too lazy to change it. I decided to humor the farmer by wearing a black and grey plaid shirt, with Wrangler jeans and some black cowboy boots.

I looked in the mirror and chuckled to myself, while shaking my head. Damn the country folk and their plaid-ness.

"Not all country men wear that." Sam said, appearing beside me.

"Awww, but you sure did." I answer pointing to the clothes he was wearing before he died. He wore a blue plaid shirt with dark Levi jeans and some tan colored cowboy boots.

"That's different." he said, a little touchy.

"Oh, I hit a nerve, didn't I?" I smirked.

"Shut up!" he growled.

"Ooh, such a potty mouth you've got today." I laughed, as I grabbed my crap.

"Why are you doing this? Why must you work at her farm?" Sam said in a pleading voice.

"One, I like to mess with your little girlfriend, don't know why but it's fun. Two, you don't want me too. Three, the damn farmer doesn't believe I can do it. Four, you want me to be close to your girlfriend... What does it matter anyway?" I questioned.

He averted his gaze, "No reason."

" Oh I get it! You feel replaced." I smirked, "you don't want me to have everything you had."

"Shut the hell up, and let's go" Sam growled.

I grabbed my keys and locked my door. I couldn't help the smile, when I saw my beautiful grey mustang Gt parked right outside my apartment. I jumped in and drove to Iz's house, thinking about all the shit I was doing just to get in one broken girl's pants. And wanting to strangle myself for it.

Upon driving through the little Iron Gate, I saw Paul plowing the fields. He stopped and looked up. He smiled and waved at me. That's odd. Why is he so happy to see me? I turn and look at his car and see all the sticky notes gone. Hmm, I wonder how he did that! I walked out to join him and he showed me how things were ran. Every once in a while I'd glance up and notice him smiling at me, I guess in praise?

" What are you looking at?" I asked, kind of weirded out.

"Nothing. It's just great that you don't suck at this like the other people do. They always complain." Paul said shrugging.

We continue to work in silence, until I heard the screen door open and heard an angel's voice singing, "Now I'm a stranger in my own world. It's not your fault that I can't use words"

I look up to see Iz dressed in this some khaki colored skinny jeans, some dark brown tall boots, and a dark cream cami that hugged her curves perfectly, with a dark brown cover up, but a dark red belt was around her waist.

Hmm, wearing a little color for once. Red looks real good on her. I listened to her sing and I recognized the song she was singing from this morning.

"Your eyes a force I can't fight. Never touching, they're dark as night ." she sang as she walked to this area that looked like a bunch of crap. "Holding on to a stranger, I know I'm gone."

Without even noticing, I started softly singing the song with her as I continued to work. "The highest love isn't always the best. Racing my heart beats through my chest."

I heard her stop and I looked up at her and she was smiling at me. "You know Haerts?"

I smiled back, liking to see her smile that big. Wait what? No! This is not you Demetri! You just want to screw her and that's it. Nothing else. Don't think of her as anything else.

"Somewhat." I answered snippily.

She nodded a somewhat sad nod, before sitting down singing "I'm giving up say it's now or never."

"She's singing." Paul said in quiet surprise, "It's been a while since she has done that."

I look at the broken girl sitting on the ruins of crap. She was talking to herself …or was she? Sam was beside her but refused to touch her as she spoke, "Sam, it's me again. You wouldn't believe what happened yesterday. This new guy named Demetri totally pranked Paul's truck and Paul didn't kill him. There's a first for everything."

I had a gut feeling she did this a lot. And it felt… private. Like I wasn't supposed to hear anything. I look to Paul and saw that he ignored her and continued to work. But I could also tell that he was partly listening.

"The stupid cat keeps hanging around me. I've started sleeping with a knife under my pillow to scare him away when he tries to cuddle with me. Don't worry it's fake, but the idiotic cat doesn't need to know that." she said in a rush as if she could feel Sam' disapproval.

She sighed "Jessica got her self a new guy. It's that new kid, Demetri, that I told you about."

Sam's eyes snapped up to me and I just kind of shrugged and continued to work as he glared daggers at me.

"Oh and he kissed me." she whispered. The undead/dead man's eyes were on fire now. I just kind of chuckled." I gave him the face though and Paul tackled him... And... I kind of got drunk that night."

Sam's glare turned from me to her. Oh, I knew if he were alive he would be yelling and shaking her and probably kicking her cute little ass, but he let her continue as he stared at her in silence, and the tension she felt made her squirm. "But don't get mad. Paul punished me bad enough. He made me work on the farm at two in the morning with a bad hangover and made me go to school and work again on the farm later that night."

When she somehow still felt his disapproval, she changed the subject, "Speaking of working on the farm, Demetri now works here. I don't know what to say to that, to tell you the truth. And..."

She suddenly stopped and I looked up in alarm at her, until I realized she was looking down at her lap, where the cat was laying. She shoved the cat off her and stalked off to another direction. Sam followed close behind her, along with the cat, and at that moment I had the strange feeling of wanting to kill the cat for her.

I shook my head and continued to work until I heard a cat yowl loudly. And Paul dropped his plow and started running to the side of the barn, and I followed. I dropped to the ground laughing, when I saw Iz chasing the cat with a water hose and Sam following after her trying with all his might to turn the water off. Oh sure, you can stop a car but not a water hose! Some ghostly power you have there!

Paul turned off the water instead and yanked the hose out of Iz's hands.

"Would you quit torturing the cat?" he yelled at her.

"Would the cat quit torturing me?" she countered.

"How is the cat torturing you?" He glowered at her, "All he wants is your affection and love. You know he misses Sam too!"

Her mouth dropped and so did Sam's and to be honest mine did too. Who in the hell does he think he is? I stood up and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Really dude? That was not ok." I said.

I looked back at Iz and she had tears in her eyes. Paul instantly started trying to apologize but it was too late.

"No, you don't get to talk about Sam. This cat is the reason he's dead and you know damn well why I hate it, so either get rid of it or I will." She growled with tears in her eyes.

She was crying and I knew she wouldn't be stopping any time soon. I pulled her into my arms and started rubbing her back, as I suggested that Paul left for now and he did. Now the only thing is, how do I stop her from crying anymore? Man, I've never been good with this touchy feely stuff.


End file.
